


Trauma at McDonald's™

by apipsc



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apipsc/pseuds/apipsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wants to surprise Justin at work. Justin didn't tell him where he was working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma at McDonald's™

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no money out of anything.
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> PG-13 to be on the safe side. No sex, just language.

 

‘So you're going to work, today?'

‘Of course I am, Brian! We'll have another mouth to feed in a couple of months. There'll be no such thing as too much money.'

‘Yeah, especially if he gets your stomach.'

‘Hahaha. That's it, Mr. Kinney, you just earned yourself a night with your hand.'

Brian gasped.

‘No sex phone?'

‘No sex phone.' Justin declared and hung up. He wasn't angry with his lover, not really. He missed Brian, and being pregnant made him an almost clingy Justin. He wasn't very happy with himself at the moment.

Brian had a job emergency in Chicago. He wasn't very happy with his staff at the moment. Well, that was until they did the impossible, that is, doing what would take three days, in 15 hours. Satisfied, Brian returned to the old and jolly Pittsburgh, willing to surprise Justin.

Justin had never told him where he worked, but gave him the address 'in case of emergency', he said; ‘1630 Penn Av' he said; ‘wouldn't be better to write that down' he said. Brian told him that no, he didn't need to, he had ‘an amazing memory', he said. And then he proved it to his sunshine, by replaying their top ten. Brian now regretted it. Not writing the address, that is, not the sex - he couldn't ever regret the sex with Justin. As he entered the diner, Brian started to think that his memory may be a little foggy from all the sex, because Justin couldn't work here. Brian wouldn't allow it.

He saw the kids running to sit on the clown's lap, he saw the grease, he saw the sauces dripping, he felt the heat, and then nothing. He had blacked out.

Justin came to see the reason of tumult and saw his boyfriend with his face in the middle of the clown Ronald‘s thighs.

Knowing that Brian would be annoyed, he took a few snapshots before dragging him to the staff room.

When Brian woke up, he began to argue, but stopped it when Justin showed him the mural he was working on. Brian assumed a reddish shade.

 

 

**Five years later**

 

Thomas was a little unhappy. Daddy had refused once again to take him to McDonald's.

‘Brian, no one will remember. I promise you. Don't you want our son to see my work?' Papa told Daddy.

‘Of course I want the kid to see your work!' Brian thought for a few seconds, ‘Fine! We'll go, but if you're wrong, I'll punish you. All. Night. Long.'

‘Uh. You make me not want to be right.' Justin whispered in a sexy voice.

Thomas came thundering in the division, throwing his arms around Brian while he murmured against his shoulder 'thank you' over and over.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Brian went hand in hand with Justin, and Justin couldn't, at the moment, feel his hand. Brian shivered as a teen approached talking on his cellphone. Justin froze as he heard the teen talk.

‘Dude! You'll never guess who just came in! The dude who gave the clown a blowjob! This guy is a legend!'

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

 

 

Thomas was a little unhappy. Yesterday he had a great time at the diner, but this morning his Daddy told him that Papa was under punishment and couldn't get out of the bed all day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=2848>


End file.
